In the building of large, panel-type structures, for example, the side walls of transit vehicles such as buses and rail cars, a growing practice is to make at least a portion of each side wall by assembling a plurality of extruded aluminum strakes in edge-to-edge relation, the strakes being interconnected by outwardly inconspicuous or decorative joint means. U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 594,828, filed July 10, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,846, Applicant K. W. Tantlinger, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses one such joint means, wherein, when the part of the joint are seated in relatively interlocked condition, a key-forming passage is formed throughout the full length of each joint. When these joint passages are filled with flowable, hardenable compound, which, in the present specification and claims is termed as "adhesive," the joints are firmly secured in such interlocked condition by the plastic keys thus formed.
The present invention provides mechanism for assembling a plurality of strakes in desired form, squeezing the strakes laterally together to designed width, thereby opening up the joint passages, injecting the adhesive simultaneously into a plurality of these joint passages, and thereafter flushing residual adhesive from the nozzles, and from the manifold and ducts associated therewith.